


【扉泉】监狱风云02

by qinci86



Category: tobiizu - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinci86/pseuds/qinci86





	

1.  
咖啡厅  
千手扉间看着阔别多年的前男友，说内心毫无波动是不可能的。  
当年的青涩少年如今已经变成了业内知名的大律师，宇智波泉奈一身西装革履，修长的食指轻轻推了推金丝眼镜，强势而冷漠地开口道：“千手扉间，31岁，单身，木叶监狱典狱长，”他把一沓资料扔到桌面上，继续说：“两个月前向上级提出申请，将重刑犯宇智波斑从月之眼监狱转移过来。”  
千手扉间拿起桌上的咖啡抿了一口，对宇智波泉奈充满压迫力的语气熟视无睹，甚至还有闲心叫服务员上一份香草布丁。  
“据我调查，宇智波斑的情节完全到不了进木叶监狱的程度，而且这刑判得也有问题，我已经联系了相关人员，决定重新上诉。”宇智波泉奈忍无可忍，咣一声把咖啡杯敲在桌面上，咬牙道：“你到底有没有听我说话？”  
“听着呢，大律师如今也开始点咖啡了，当初是谁嫌苦死活不喝的？”千手扉间漫不经心地将香草布丁推过去，“吃。”  
宇智波泉奈气的瞳孔紧缩，他忍了又忍，赌气般将勺子戳进香甜的布丁里，大口大口吃起来。  
“我知道你为了你哥什么都能做，试探就不必了。”千手扉间软硬不吃。  
“也好，开出你的条件。”宇智波泉奈抽出麂布仔细擦拭着镜片。  
“想见斑可以，你要听我的。”千手扉间挑起一边眉毛，笑得十分阴险，“第一件事，搬回来。”  
“……好！”律师大人咬紧后槽牙，恨恨回道。

2.  
略有些洁癖的宇智波泉奈刚走进玄关就愣住了，先不提同分手前毫无二致的布置，曾经他们因为谁打扫房间每周都要大战一场，可如今这个小窝却异常整洁，让人难以想象千手扉间在大学时代有多邋遢。  
“我只是喜欢看你跳脚而已。”仿佛看出了泉奈的想法，扉间双手抱胸倚在门框上说：“实验室出身的人怎么可能邋遢，大律师觉得呢？”  
泉奈哼笑一声，摘了眼镜放在桌面上，上前两步扯住扉间的领带拉近自己，压低性感的声线恶意道：“怎么可能发现，你不就是仗着我喜欢你么？”  
扉间嘴角上扬，顺着泉奈的力道向前扑去，双手撑在前男友的脸侧说：“对，现在的我依旧有依仗，不是么？你还有什么理由，说出来听听？”  
“没有。”泉奈勾住扉间的脖子，强硬的吻了上去。

N分钟后  
“混蛋！怎么是冈O！！！”  
“呵呵，你当我真不介意当初被甩么！”阴险的典狱长为了恶心前男友，特地把安全套的牌子换成了对方最讨厌的易破品。

3.  
泉奈的悲惨生活开始了。  
尽管他入虎穴之前就做足了会被折腾的心理准备，却万万没想到该死白毛可以做的这么绝。  
没有想象中的羞辱和强迫，只有对轻度洁癖患者的无尽折磨。

“放开我！啊——！”一阵令人头皮发麻的快感涌上，泉奈被前男友强行口射。  
扉间嘴角沾满了浊液，十分不讲究地凑过来亲吻泉奈，完全无视对方满脸抓狂的模样。  
“放、放开我！我要去漱口！唔啊！”硬热的阳具毫无预兆闯了进来，泉奈刚叫了一声就被堵住嘴，清甜的苏打水顺着口腔流入食道，嘴角溢出的液体被扉间仔细舔净，泉奈顶着对方的笑容愤怒地将苏打水全部咽下。  
“继续漱口。”语毕，扉间又灌了一大口苏打水，对着那双柔软的厚唇渡了过去。  
下面的小口被男人粗壮的肉刃狠狠冲击，上面的小口被不断渡着液体，娇嫩的臀部被揉搓到通红，体内叫嚣的快感和渴望几乎快要吞噬泉奈的理智，他不停挣扎推搡着扉间壮硕的胸肌，发出无声的抗议。  
“让我去厕所！我不行了！”泉奈尖叫道。  
扉间紧紧压住他的四肢，下身毫不留情地对准熟悉的位置激烈抽送，无奈道：“过去更羞耻的事情都做过了，分手这些年把你的节操捡回来了？”  
“不！去厕所，我不要尿在床上！”  
“……所以是强迫症更严重了吗？！”扉间翻了个白眼，手臂用力抱起泉奈走向卫生间。

 

3.  
签订了各种丧权辱guo的条约，扉间终于答应让泉奈见哥哥一面。  
“哥哥，为了你我可是连蔬菜都开始吃了。”泉奈难过道。  
“这是为了让你保持身体健康！”扉间捏着他的鼻子灌了一筷子蔬菜，严肃道：“你再不服咱们就多签一条，每周一顿苦瓜，对脾胃好。”  
泉奈立刻安静如鸡，低头扒饭，拒绝回答。

泉奈见到斑的时候眼泪都快要掉下来，哥哥竟然在这么恶劣的环境下生活，他燃起了熊熊斗志，内心发誓要将对方尽快捞出来。  
刚说了两句话，西装裤被一双苍白的大手褪下，冰凉的润滑液挤进早上刚刚使用过的穴口，带着厚茧的手指强硬地捅进去开始扩张。  
泉奈咬紧牙关，在心中给混账典狱长狠狠记上一笔，身体却熟练地放松，热情地迎接着尺寸不小的入侵者。  
扉间将雪白的臀瓣向两旁掰开，狰狞的凶器进入到极深的位置，将湿热的甬道撑得满满当当。他大开大合地抽顶起来，一墙之隔好似出了什么骚乱，嘈杂的声音遮住了清脆的肉体拍击声，扉间更是没了顾虑，发疯般兴奋地冲刺。  
泉奈的两只手紧紧抓住栏杆，指关节用力到发白，用惊人的意志力生生把快感压下，继续同斑对话。  
昏暗的光线模糊了泉奈眼角的泪花，他的眼神有些迷茫，直到斑的语气变得严厉才让他骤然清醒。

“哥哥……那等你出来，还要给我做寿司。”泉奈笑道，体内的敏感点被不断进攻，他的两条腿快要颤得站不住了。  
扉间啧了一声，微微蹲下身体，用力将泉奈的两条腿架在手臂上。  
“唔！该死！”泉奈的体重全部压在结合点，从尾椎传来的阵阵快感让他濒临高潮，身前的阳物随着颠动蹭到冰凉的铁门上，带来可怕又狂野的刺激。  
他回头警告性瞥了一眼扉间，继而抓着栏杆继续同兄长说道：“哥你放心，我有办法，那白毛不敢拿你怎么样——”  
话音未落，满脸不爽的扉间抱着他一个转身，甩上了禁闭室的小窗。他将泉奈翻过身来，抬起对方一只腿面对面猛地再次插入。  
泉奈舒爽地长叹一口气，揪着扉间脑后白发急切的吻了上去，小声道：“快一点，憋死我了。”  
“你很兴奋啊。”扉间温柔的舔舐泉奈耳廓，他看着对方满面春情，软成一滩水的模样，欲望更加强烈，连带着阳物也跟着猛地胀大一圈。  
泉奈坏笑着用牙齿摩挲扉间的下巴，穴内骤然夹紧。扉间闷哼一声，险些被高热的肠壁直接绞射。他恨恨地捞起泉奈另一条腿，腰杆用力，加快捣磨的速度。  
一次次有力的冲顶让泉奈紧紧搂住扉间脖颈，在男人耳边放肆地呻吟起来。黏腻绵软的音调刺激得扉间动作越发粗暴，硬着头皮抽动了数十下才将滚烫的精华射进紧缩的肠壁中。

“混蛋！你怎么没戴套！”激情刚刚结束，典狱长就挨了前男友兜头一巴掌。

 

TBC.


End file.
